Gone
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Sequel to Discord. The new kid in town is alone. Claire feels empathy having been in the same situation. Could her kindness send her into a whirlwind from this new comer. Myrnin try as he may can't find her. He is afraid she's lost forever. Dedicated to XxLost-In-The-EchoxX. Read Discord first please. Makes more sense if you do.
1. Gone

**Hello my readers so this is dedicated to Echo's and I will be glad to inform you that the first person who gives me a short story on their reaction to reading any of my fics wins a one shot. I am doing this one a little differently than my it shouldn't be too bad.**

As I ran through the cold night my feet kicked at the pavement and sent a numbing sensation through my legs. Almost there almost to him. I tried to get my hands untied, but the rope only dug deeper and I could feel blood run down my hands. I turned the last corner to him and I heard the skid of other feet. I wanted to scream, but I was out of air and my lungs felt like fire. My esophagus was as dry as the desert around me. This was no vampire, for if so he would have had me sooner. I saw the alleyway and almost cried. He would help me. I turned to go in when two hands grabbed the rope that had tied me and I screamed in anger.

"You think you can get away so easily? Think again." He yanked hard on my rope and it sent me falling forward as my feet slipped out from under me. I screamed one last time.

"Myrnin!" There was no response and I began to cry as I heard the sound of a portal opening. I tried to run forward, but he pulled yet again on my rope and sent me flying back. He stepped through the portal as I saw a pale face move in the darkness.

"Claire!" Myrnin yelled and tried to run to me, but my captor yanked one final time throwing me through the portal and locking it as I heard the high pitched scream of Myrnin's portal try and locate me and save me. It was too late. I was back where I had almost gotten away. I almost was back to Myrnin. Now that was all just a faded image in the suffocating blackness.

* * *

_Forty Eight hours earlier- Myrnin_

"Myrnin you can't do that. Put the vial down."She called to me as I tipped the measure up.

"No this is right trust me. You are the assistant." I began to pour and she ran to the bunk we had made due to our last experiment gone sideways. I slowly poured the mixture into the vial and watched it. It began to bubbly, and then it calmed down. I looked behind me with a told-you-so smile and I looked back in time to catch a body full of black soot. I stood perfectly still and as the smoke cleared I saw Claire give me the same smile. I put my arms down and ash rained down. She sighed and grabbed a damp towel she tossed it at me and I easily caught it. She grabbed the cracked and now useless containers and tossed them in the trash. I wiped my face and hands and my clothes were a contradiction to my paste white skin.

"I invited Barkley over and now look at what you have done." She looked around me and there were smoke stains everywhere, but where I was standing. She even had a little bit in her hair.

"Yes and remind me when I agreed to this?" I said finishing wiping off the rest of the soot from my face. My eyes peeked over the top of the rag and my mouth was covered as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"After I won our little bet." She gave a flirtatious smile and I smirked. Oh yea that one. I shook my head and sighed.

"Fine fine I'll get to work." I began sweeping away at the floor and I heard someone walk through the alley. After returning I had become hypersensitive to everything that happened in and out of my little humble. "I think he's here." I stated finishing up and putting the broom away. I was first to the door and blocked Claire.

"Myrnin he's my friend." I shook my head carefully and flashed to meet him at the door as he reached to knock. I looked down at him and sized him up. He was a tad shorter than I and just as lanky. I squinted in the dark tunnel and focused on him.

"I assume you must be Myrnin?" He said a tad snarky.

"I assume you must be Bruce?" I shot back and Claire opened the door.

"Myrnin stop that let him in." I growled inwardly and stepped aside.

"Claire this is a _secret_ lair. Not for advertising."

"Well if you keep exploding this it won't be for long." Claire ushered him and shooting her retort over her shoulder. She said calmly to his ear. "I'm sorry Barkley he just gets jealous."

"It's okay." He replied softly.

"I am not jealous. I just want what is mine to stay mine." I flashed to the table and tried to work on the formula again. I didn't like this new comer. Something was off and I didn't like it.

"Oh and it's Barkley." He said walking to the other side to look at my papers.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Claire came up beside me and grabbed my forearm gently.

"Myrnin please be nice. If you could manage Shane you can managed Barkley." I grunted. I still didn't like the Collins boy. Even after he volunteered to be bait for the draug. "Myrnin?"

"Yea?" I said looking at the sheet and not the vials.

"We don't want another explosion do we?" I looked at her then at the vial and set it down.

"No I presume not. Sorry." I said childishly and handed her the vials we don't need. She walked to the cabinet and put them away. One was on a self just out of her reach and Barkley smoothly walked over helping her. He put his free hand on her lower back and I growled. She thanked him and he smiled a cocky smile. I had to resist the urge to smash the container in my hand. Claire walked back over and Barkley continued to walk around the room. "So Brandon what is it that possessed you to come here?"

"Barkley." He said without turning to me. "And I wanted to be in a remote area with not the big commotion of a city."

"Well you've surely got it. What are you studying? Claire says I would find it interesting." I looked at her and she was purposefully ignoring me.

"Ah yes I study psychology." I burst out laughing. Claire shot me a glare and I tried to stop. I really did. I sat down on the stool nearby and tried to catch my unneeded breath.

"Really Claire? Psychology?" I managed to stop laughing. She walked up to me and smacked the back of my head. "Hey!"

"Be nice." She said through clenched teeth.

"No no he's okay I get that a lot. People don't tend to like shrinks." He stated turning around his glasses reflecting what little light there was.

"See Claire he even admits I have the right to laugh at him." She smacked me again and my head lurched forward in response. "Would you STOP THAT!"

"Not until you apologize." She put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" She raised one and I took a step back. "Okay okay." I sighed with a plan. "I am sorry you have chosen a lame profession to pursue." I flashed to the other side of the room and stuck my tongue at her. She put her hand down and I believe the term is face palmed.

"You child."

"Abimees." I shot back taking a step closer.

"Kontrolli friik." She snapped taking a step as well.

"Armastaja." I took another step.

„Elajas." She took two steps.

„Vajan sind." I took two as well.

„Võta mind." We were breaths apart and Barkley cleared his throat. We both looked in sync in his direction.

„I hate to interrupt, but I'm still here." I stepped back and gave a dull stare.

„Sadly." I turned away with a flourish and continued on our experiment on hand. I heard the human child talk to Claire.

„Is he always this way?" I grunted.

„Yes he is. And it's adorable. Most of the time when he's not trying to kill me." I smirked and used the right mixture this time.

„Claire best be getting to the bunk. I don't know what this will do." I saw the bottle begin to fiz and come to life. The smoke was a variety of colors. It spilled over the container and onto the floor. It went calm with only the smoke fussing around the glass. Then it exploded again and this time the colors stained everything like a bunch of permanent markers were hit with a hammer. Claire looked out from over the bunk with Barney soon after. Her eyes grew two sizes.

„Myrnin this is beautiful." She looked at me and giggled. „And so are you." The boy joined in the laughter. I opened my eyes and looked down. My once black coat was a full aray of colors. My jaw dropped. The lab was bad enough, but not this coat. I loved this coat. Claire climbed out of the bunk and too the childs hand lifting him out. As she walked the colors lifted off onto her feet leaving foot traps in the stain. „I had been planning on repainting and adding color, but this is just gorgeuos."

„I'm glad to hear now please. I need to get this off." I held my arms out and the colors fell to the floor like fairy dust. Burnadad used one finger and wiped it off the floor. He inspected it and Claire came back with a huge towel. She threw it on my and I hurried to get it off. I'm pretty sure I missed a lot. „Bunsen it's getting late and I would suggest you to be leaving. No intellegent creature roams the night with vampires out."

„Ah yes and it's still Barkley. I should be going. Bye Claire I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

„Sure no problem." I gave him one last look from a small peep hole in the towel. His essance was off. I still don't like him. „Uh I need a shower. Care to join me Myrnin?" She asked seductively and it pulled me out of my revere.

„What kind of question is that?" She began to walk away.

„One that the answer is always yes. So in reality a useless question." She said before leaving to the other room and her hand trailing the wall. I threw the towel and flashed to the other room.

**So how did you like it guys please tell me i am still offering that short story competition. So hurry and write till next time.**


	2. Lost

**So these are just flowing out like well nevermind but I'm going to make this a four shot the chaps will be longer due to this and there MIGHT be a happy ending…aint I a stinka. Enjoy**

_Present – Claire_

"Please let me go I don't know why you want me please B –"He cut me off with a scream.

"That is not my name! You will call me Master. Got it little Claire." He said with a sneer and I flinched further into the chair. I hate how he used such an endearing name given to me by my love and used it against me.

"Yes M-Maste-r –r." He sauntered over with a wicked grin and came up behind my chair. I closed my eyes and he pulled on my hair pulling my head back. "Ahh!" I scream and he silenced me with his hand.

"Now now Claire we don't want to make a fuss." His hot breath trailed my neck and my own breath became rugged and shallow. He released my hair and my head was thrown violently forward. I hung my head and silent tears trailed my face. I could hear him leave and I coughed. He came back and put a gag on me. The tears poured even more down my face. He was facing me again and I saw for the first time he had rope. I also noticed he replaced my rope dug hands with chains. The cold was eminent. I tried to scream, but the gag wouldn't let me and it was muffled yells. Like trying to talk to someone through a pillow. He pried my legs apart and tied each ankle to the leg of the chair. Each of my legs on either side of the chair. My tears clouded my sight. Frankly I didn't want to see anything to begin with. I heard the sound of a zipper and then his hands were on my hips working their way in.

* * *

_Forty Hours Earlier – Myrnin  
_

I woke up with Claire on my chest and her mouth was slightly open. I gently lifted her off and she made a slight sound of protest. I got mostly dressed and hopped into the tiny kitchenette. I opened the freezer that Claire insisted I buy and stock with food. I found some frozen waffles and tossed them in the toaster. I read the directions carefully and timed it for two minutes. As I waited I put some blood in the microwave and down two glasses easily. The waffles are finally done and I carry them in hand to my room. Claire had just opened her eyes as I walked in and dashed to my side of the bed. I jumped and bounced on the bed sending her flying roughly four feet in the air.

"Ah!" She screamed with shock and joy. When she landed she was more awake than before. "Remind me to never go into a bouncy house with you." I gave her a look and handed her one of the waffles. She gladly took it nibbling on the edges then snarfing it down. I had just begun on mine when she looked at it with a hungry stare. She scurried ever so slightly closer still staring at me. I took a bite and she had gotten yet closer. I was going to take another bite when she closed the distance and was hugging my side, her legs wrapped around my midsection and her hands clinging to my arm, with a dangerous ferocity and her face was inches from mine. Then she whispered, "Can I have. Your. Wafffflllleeee?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she licked her lips.

"Uhhhmmm…." Her eye twitched and she had a manic look in her eye. Better safe than sorry I handed it to her and she stuffed half of it in her mouth. She let go of her death grip and ate the rest of the waffle. "Are you sure they are just waffles? Is there anything in there?" She swallowed and shook her head,

"Leggo my Eggo." She said with a smile and I rolled my eyes. Of course. I waited until she finished and pounced on her. Sending the bed into a fury. She squealed and laughed.

"You owe me a waffle. Or you can pay off the guard." I gave her a sly look and she returned it.

"Well Mr. Mean Guard sir, what is it I pay you with?" She trailed her finger down my chest, then my stomach only to stop and pull at my waistband. My breath hitched and I quickly composed myself.

"Just a kiss." I gave a mischievous smile and she reached up with both hands and pulled me down. Our lips met in a clash of electricity. I reached around behind her and pulled her closer. Her hands grabbed my upper arms and worked their way to my back. We broke away and I began trialing kisses along her collar bone. Before I could capture her lips again she rolled away and landed in a sprint to the kitchen. I was left grasping a pillow and her scent on the sheets. "Hey!" I called and I heard her giggling. I got off the bed and walked human speed to the kitchen where she was on her tip toes reaching into the freezer. I leaned with my shoulder and hip against the door jamb and watched her.

"Don't think I don't know you're there." She popped a few more waffles into the toaster and put them back. They went off and I flashed to grab them. She turned to grab hers and her mouth dropped open. "Myrnin. Give. Me. My. Waffles!" She ran to me and I raised them above my head. So much taller than she could reach. She growled in frustration and I chuckled.

"You ate mine." I stuck one of hers in my mouth. She gasped and jumped her hand flailing to reach. She stopped and assessed quickly before jumping up onto my chest and reaching some more. "Chetarrb." I said through the waffle and she looked at me. She looked like she was leaning in to kiss me, but when she got close enough she bit the other side of the waffle taking a bite.

"Mine." She said and climbed up on my shoulders grabbing the rest of the waffles. With my hands free I went to take my waffle out of my mouth, but she was quicker and took the rest leaving me with a bite and stuffing the other part into hers. "Meeeiine." She said with her mouth full and crawled back down to the floor holding the waffles against her chest. I gave up with a flourish of hands and walked out of the kitchen. I began to throw a shirt on whilst she finish off her waffles.

"How can you eat those so quickly?" I asked popping my head through the collar. Sitting down to analyze work we had finished.

"Mh mont." I looked at her and she swallowed. "I don't." She looked at her watch and shock spread through her face. She stuffed the rest of the waffle in her mouth. "Mah manna moh." I didn't have time to decipher when she fled to my room and was back fully clothed. She threw on her back pack as well. She swallowed breathing into her hand before running back into the room. She came back minutes later and ran over to me. She gave me a quick kiss and I grabbed her.

"Do you have to go?" I commented pulling her onto my lap.

"Yes Amelie's orders." She said getting up.

"Ah yes I need to persuade her that you could learn all that here. Plus some extracurricular activities to follow." I gave a sly smirk.

"Do not tell Amelie that I will stake you." She said with one final kiss and ran to the steps. I waved my hand absently and continued to read the work. After a few moments I heard the opening of a portal and looked around in question. I saw it and a strange face peered from behind it. Before I could get a good glimpse the portal shut and I ran to trace it. It came from an unknown area. I stood in question when someone cleared their throat. I turned and saw Oliver sitting on my couch. I rolled my eyes.

"What in hell possesses you come here?" I sighed in exasperation.

"Just checking up on you. Amelie sent me, for I would not step a foot in here if it was the only escape from burning to a crisp." He rests his arms on the back of the couch. "And it reeks of Claire on this couch." He took another sniff and shot up with a look between disgust and terror. I looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Why would Amelie be worrying about me? I have not even attempted to kill anyone in these past few days. You just might be the exception." I disregarded him like a piece of trash. He proceeded to walk around searching and finally sitting down in my chair. Only to instantly shoot back up with pure disgust.

"Is there any where you two haven't _courted_?" He said 'courted' with a sneer.

"Well we were thinking about trying out your office for a little adventure nex–"He had a terrified look and was gone. I smirked and turned back to where the portal once was. I scratched my chin and moved my hand to my hair and brushed it back in confusion. _Who could that have been? _I shook myself and walked back over to the desk sitting down and grabbing one of Claire's journals and reading a formula. I was intrigued and continued to work at it.

xXx

I heard the sound of Claire laughing and stopped tinkering with my experiment. I rushed to the door and swung it open. She walked in with that human and I quickly shut it on his face. I heard a satisfying thud. She stopped and turned around to give me a cold stare.

"Open. The door." I grunted.

"No."

"Myrnin…" She said suggestively. I crossed my arms.

"No." She arched an eyebrow.

"I'm going to cancel our little play date in Oliver's office if you don't let him in." Terror spread across my face and I begrudgingly opened the door. He sat fixing his glasses in the darkness.

"Ah Myrnin a joy to see you again. Sorry for not telling you sooner I was coming."

"Apology not accepted. So nice of you t join us, but you best be leaving no –"

"Myrnin what did I say." I gulped and growled cutting across to to stand beside her, but my back to Barley. I whispered in her ear.

"Fine have it your way, but one wrong move and he's out." I flitted to the table and just finished up the equation pouring the right solution into the right vial and set it down running, grabbing Claire, and jumping in the bunk. The boy was left dazed and quickly ran for cover unknowing to what was going to happen next. Claire and I lay shoulder to shoulder and I barely looked out over the top of the trench. The liquid spilled over and then congealed when it hit the wooden table. I clapped and jumped out excited in one fluid movement. I offered my hand to Claire. She took it dusting herself off and joining me next to the table. Bacon came over looked interestingly at it.

"What does it do?" I looked at him dully.

"It's a bonding agent." I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But how?" I rolled my eyes grabbed a good handful and threw it at a wall. It held firm without falling. After a few seconds it began to crystallize and I threw something at it. The object bounced off and hit the floor. The bonding agent held firm. He looked at me and my hand. "Won't it bond your hand?" I threw a dab at his face and he flipped. He began to wipe it off only to realize it was only sticking to his clothes.

"Only crystallizes on unnatural objects. Things that are undead." He opened his mouth and I put a finger up to silence him. "I am still alive by definition, but that wall over there, the cotton in your shirt and even the metal on the chair are all unnatural objects. So you may now calm down and all you have to do is throw it in the wash. It'll be grand." I turned to Claire and she had a blank expression. "What?"

"I told you to be nice."

"You could have told him not to be dim witted." I walked over to the wall to admire the now solid substance. I knocked on it and it held firm. Good. I looked back over and saw the child was trying desperately to get some of it off of his glasses. Claire reached up, grabbed them from his hands, brushing his forehead in the process, and going to the kitchen to clean of his spectacles. He looked around and focused on me.

"On second thought Claire you can soak them. The view is much better with them off." I growled balling my fists. He hardly flinched.

"Okay. Myrnin fangs away it was a joke." She called from the other room.

"Don't test me Bastard."

"Ooh close its Barkley, but A for effort." He winked and I swear had not Claire just come through the door I would demonstrate what kind of effort I really would put to cease his existence. Claire handed his glasses back and he took her hand raising it to his lips to give a gentle kiss. My eyes grew red around the edges and I stalked to the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of blood not caring for the cold taste and downed it easily. I threw away the bag and leaned against the kitchen counter. I could hear them talking in the next room.

"I'm sorry he can be a bit possessive sometimes." She said it caringly without a hint of snide to make it offensive.

"It's okay although I had worked with tougher." Tougher? He hadn't even seen the slightest touch of 'tough'.

"Ha doubt it." There was a disturbance like she reached through her hair. Her scars. He cursed himself for those, but he was somewhat glad he did it. It staked claim on her sending a red flag to every other vampire not to touch his precious Claire. And to any _human_ who wanted she had to face me.

"What are those?" I heard him brush her hair back and I grabbed the counter to stop me from moving.

"Nothing." She said hurriedly and I heard her move as her steps wondered around the lab.

"So how powerful do you think this stuff is?" Why would he care? I listened closer.

"Oh knowing Myrnin, it could probably take on a tornado. Or a very old vampire." I was honored.

"Hmmm…." The peasant moved around and there was a rustling of papers and I walked out of the kitchen walking up behind Claire. He had his hands behind his back as Claire moved around some of the papers to put them in order, or just back in place. She looked around and her eyes locked onto a book somewhere above me.

"Myrnin may you get me that book." She pointed and I followed her finger. I nodded grabbing it with a clatter of dust and rainbows. Still hadn't cleaned it all up. I was working on it. I blew it off and handed her the book.

"That's a very old one. What are you looking for in there?" She shook her head.

"It just looked fun." She sat down on the chair and I darted over lifting her up, so she may sit on my lap. She chuckled and I eyed Bollywood with a careful eye. She opened the book and yet more dust scampered of the pages. She held the binding of the book on both sides and shook it out. Color and black exploded from the book and she sneezed. When she finally got 99% of the dust and smoke out she began to look at the pages. They were old pictures of the world. Drawings of what supposedly the Earth looked like thousands of years ago. "So you must remember this vividly uh Myrnin?" She teased.

"Hah Hah." I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Well I don't hear you complaining." I nipped her ear slightly and she squeaks.

"Not fair she gets a sarcastic laugh and I get my head bitten off. The deal man?" I looked over her head just slightly.

"Well let's see what she has on you, shall we? I like her more, she doesn't make rude jokes, and we have –" She jabbed my stomach making me stop. "What?"

"He doesn't need details." She said her nose in the book not looking at me.

"I see you biased bipolar vampire. Anything else we can add to the list Claire?" He said putting his hand on the table.

"Sexy as hell." She said absent mindedly and then she looked up registering what she said. "Scratch that I mean not that you aren't Mir, but I u just don't talk to me." A chuckle emitted from my mouth and she put the book to her face hiding her embarrassment. I lowered the book from her face and took it from her, so she could relax.

"Well I'm sad to say that I can't quite add that to the list, or he might murder me in cold blood." He said walking around the room.

"Finally you have said something of intelligence." She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed her disapproval.

"Myrninnnnn be niiicceee." She dragged out. "You're innocence is at risk." She whispered into my ear and I flipped the page with a shaky hand.

"I regret to inform you, but I find I need be going. It's getting late and I am afraid I have over stayed my welcome."

"You did the moment you stepped in the door." I waved an absent hand and heard the scrape of something move from a shelf. "Put that down and you won't get hurt." There was a hesitation then the soft thud of it being put back and his steps echo up the stairs and he left. I put the book down with a flick of my wrist and turned Claire 180 degrees, so she was facing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and he legs around my waist. I held her by her hips. "I don't like him." She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have guessed. You just gotta give him a chance." She said giving me a light kiss.

"I did. Two in fact." I said pulling her ever closer.

"That's not what I mean. He was only returning your hostility." I gave a look of mock hurt.

"Hostility why whatever do you mean dear Claire?" She smirked and kissed me again. It got more and more heated and she finally pulled away.

"Besides making an indestructible Elmer's glue what else did you do today?"

"Oh the usual, Oliver came by, we threatened each other, he left, and I got to work." She slid off of me.

"Good job." She walked into the kitchen and I followed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Did you cook?" She asked behind the fridge door. "And how many times have I said this? Experiments and vials go in the fridge with your blood not my food." She pulled them out and transferred them.

"What and risk my blood?" She gave a glare. "Fine fine move them." She shut the door to the fridge and opened the other one. "And in answer to your other question no, I did not cook, but we can order take out. Pizza my dear?"

"Sure sounds great." I handed her the phone and she dialed whilst I ordered. The pizza was there in fifteen minutes. I met him at the alley rather than the door, for he might not have gotten closer than the alley way. I paid and walked back into the shamble. She lay on the couch with her hands behind her head and her eyes almost closed.

"Pizza's ready." I slid a piece under her nose and she rose to eat it. Same with the waffles she nibbled a little then continued to eat four more slices. "For a small girl you eat a lot."

"Well you don't help any." She said full and lied back on the couch. She closed her eyes and she scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she fell asleep almost instantly.

**Hello readers so I am so happy that this is just movin right along. Keep at it with the reviews and more chapters will come. Well actually I don't really mind because this is Echo's so I am going to finish this whether I get reviews or not that would be unfair to Echo's now wouldn't it alright till next time **


	3. Found

**So glad to see you reading this and Echo's I'm glad you liked it I wanted to put a twist on these oh and if you would be so kind everyone knows the DUHNG DUNH from Law and Order please please think of that when I change scenes it makes everything SO MUCH BETTER because I am terrible and story ensues DUHNG DUNH**

_Present – Claire_

I bit down on my tongue as I tugged once again at the chains. Not even a budge and I thought I heard something snap in my wrist. I didn't care I stopped feeling hours ago. The only time my hands were free were when he came to feed me. And he never left. He watched me as though I was a piece of meat. Which in a way I was. I thought getting bit was the most emotional and physical pain I had ever endured. That was only a joke now. I stopped crying. I stopped fighting. I knew it was no use. The fact I escaped the first time was because he let me. He took my necklace. Broke it in fact after it sprayed him in the face causing him to go on a rampage and use me as the dummy. From what I could assess two of my ribs were broken, at least four fingers were cracked; my head throbbed when I tried to focus or even think. I looked around and finally managed to spit out the gag. I coughed and my throat responded with a fury of pain. I tried listening once again for anything that would tell me where I was, but it was the same still silence that surrounded me since my time here. I lost track of how long I was gone. I couldn't decipher if it was day or night. It was all the same. I heard voices on the other side of the door and quickly tried to get my gag back on. He stepped through and I cringed at the light. I tried to get a look at what the outside looked like, but there were only white walls surrounding the entire door frame. He had a tray and I could faintly smell something in the air besides the dank musk of dust and mold. I hadn't been able to smell correctly since the last time.

"Oh dear sweet Claire, you have been so good recently. I have decided to reward you." I cringed knowing his rewards were very different from mine.

"You're letting me go?" I croaked and he gave despicable laugh.

"Always the fighter uh Pretty." He unclasped my hands and set the tray in from of me. I looked down my appetite lost and only took the water. Which tasted a lot like iron, but I didn't care. I downed the water easily and stared at the food feeling all the water want to come back up. "Aren't you going to eat? You won't get food until breakfast and that is quite a long time from now." He said the last part with something in his voice I couldn't distinguish, but it made me want to hurl. I shook my head and he swiped the tray away it clattered to the floor. I tried to melt into the chair, but it didn't work. He took my hands into a different set of cuffs looking around nervously. "I have decided to get you a more comfortable arrangement. Stand." I did so, but almost fell when my legs decided to give out. He yanked me up and I managed a standing position. We walked to the door. Well he walked I hobbled and dragged myself to the door. He flung it open looking out first then dragged me with him. I closed my eyes because the light hurt too much. I could smell faintly the smell of antiseptic and I opened one eye. It was some sort of hospital arrangement. We trudged a few more doors down and opened one he threw me in and I lost my balance falling on my face into the dark room. The wind was knocked out of me and I turned on my side. I tried to look around, but he flung me up and sat me down on a cot of some sorts. I turned to look up and saw the gleam of his menacing eyes. The eyes I had once found friendly. I wanted nothing to do with him and I took what little saliva the water had allowed me to produce and spat in his face. He growled, but it didn't have the same effect as a vampire growl. He walked out and slammed the door. I sat in inky blackness for god knows how long until I felt a tickle on my ankle. I looked down out of habit and I still couldn't see anything. It crawled ever closer and I felt a tingle on the shoulder I wasn't laying on. I felt a leg on my face and I wanted to scream. The spider crawled onto my chest and looked at me. I looked at it and I never in my 17 years will I ever be so happy to see a spider ever ever again.

"Bob!" I whispered loudly not to draw attention and it made a weird motion with its legs indicating that it indeed was Bob. My heart soared. He found me. He was here. "Bob go get him go lead him here." I shook him off and I could faintly see him scurry off under the door and I was left only hoping that I never tell anyone how happy I was to see something so grotesque.

* * *

_Twenty Hours Ago – Myrnin_

It had been four hours since she had gone missing. I was in a fury looking everywhere for her. No one saw anything. I had ordered Frank to help, but she was somewhere even he didn't have eyes on. I had spent all four of those hours searching until Amelie told me I could no longer search for her. It hurt me to hear that. That I could not search for the one I truly loved. I went through my lab scouring for anything that could be off use. I thought back to when I remembered she was still here. I lay holding her and I remembered she had to get up to go to school. I decided against waking up and I beat myself up for not doing so or this wouldn't have happened. She left a note saying she went to school. It was an outrageously long note for her just saying she went to school. Wait. That note. I went to the trash and dug it out. I looked at it carefully and saw something was off about her hand writing. I went to some of her notes and compared them side by side. Her 'I's were scrambled. Her normally uniform 'I's were sloppy and the dot above it was hurried. That would only mean she wrote this out or pressure. I reread the note once again and the way she worded some things were off. _Come on you fool she is sending you a message_. I tried as I may and I couldn't think of what kind of code she was working at. I thought back to the time period we were studying. The revolution of early America. What kind of codes did they use? Wait. I rushed over to one of the many shelves and grabbed the book I was looking for. A piece of paper fell out and it had perfectly cut squares in it. Oh Claire I knew I loved you for a reason. I grabbed the paper as it fell and ran back over to her note. I began to scan the paper. I almost gave up when my eyes caught something and I held the key firmly to the note. I read it and growled. I knew I didn't like him for a reason. I reread it.

_Myrnin,  
If you are reading this this means I have not been found. I want you to know that Barkley has taken me and I don't know what he is planning to do to me. I hope you get this soon. If not, I love you.  
Claire._

I crumpled up the paper and stalker over to the portal. I threw it open walking into Amelie's office.

"Myrnin what is it you possess of me?"

"That child took her. He will have to deal with me." I slapped my hands on her desk and a crack appeared in one of the legs.

"Myrnin, what child?"

"Barkley." I sneered and my vision was going red. I knew I didn't like him for some reason.

"Barkley Fields. Why he is just a child. A weak one at that how did you come to this?" She was looking at the crack a little for longingly.

"Claire, the clever girl, left me a clue. In her note. Now I need to find her. Do you know where he lives?" I began and stood back not taking the risk of breaking her desk.

"Do you honestly think he is dumb enough to send her somewhere we would look first chance we got?" She put a hand on her forehead.

"He did study psychology." I paced and tried to think of something that would help me find her.

"Did you try tracking her? You did take her blood." I stopped and looked at her dead on.

"Don't you think that's what I tried first?" I almost screeched. How could she think me so foolish?

"Myrnin now is no time to lo-"

"She has been missing for four hours, longer even if she was taken from my – my –" My voice broke. She was taken from me in the lab and I did nothing about it. I began to hit my head with my hand. I continued until blood welled around my eye and my palm was covered. The blood ran down my face and it was mixed with my tears. "How could I be so stupid?" I started up again and Amelie grabbed my hand.

"No Myrnin stop." She was stronger than I as I struggled. I already began to heal, but the remaining blood still slide down the side of my face. "We will find her." She waited a little bit then let me go. She walked over to her desk and called her secretary. "Bring Oliver in here." She demanded and the secretary said nothing only proceeded to get a hold of Oliver. Amelie hung up.

"What good will he do?" I asked feeling my unbeating heart breaking.

"You say she always goes to Common Grounds for a break yes?" I nodded. "Then maybe she was there and he could have seen something." Within seconds of saying that Oliver burst through the door. I didn't turn around.

"What?" He said with more stern than needed. I couldn't speak. Thankfully Amelie could.

"Claire has gone missing. Did you see her at Common Grounds?" I still couldn't speak or turn around.

"No I'm sorry. I am deeply bothered that we have lost one of our most valued humans." My eyes flared red and I flashed over to him pinning him by the neck to the floor.

"You don't know how valued she really was. Without her the disease would have _consumed_ us, without her the draug would have **destroyed** _us_, without her _I_ would have lost all control. So do not tell me how _sorry_ you are!" My hand tightened around his larynx and he tried to scratch at my hands.

"Myrnin…" Amelie said softly. "Let him go. He has done nothing wrong."

"Yet." I spat in his face before giving one last squeeze and letting him go. He coughed and he tried to speak, but it came out as a gargle. I stalked back and forth my anger emanation off of me in tidal waves.

"Oliver did you over hear anything that would have sparked alarm regarding Claire?" He coughed one last time and managed to answer.

"No I hadn't seen or heard anything regarding her." He croaked and rubbed his neck. I stopped pacing.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He shot a glare at me and I dismissed it.

"Not since yesterday afternoon. When she came in for her regular." I continued to pace. We were getting nowhere. I wanted to go out and search the town, but I couldn't. Amelie made sure of that. I stopped again and opened a portal to the Glass house. I stepped through walking into their living room. The young vampire was there.

"Have you heard or seen of Claire recently?" He stood up.

"Why what's wrong? Where is she?" The young girl came down the stairs.

"If I knew would I be asking?" I snapped. The girl stepped back onto the stairs fear was eminent.

"Woah Myrnin calm down. What happened?" The young vampire regarded me like a hostile dog.

"She's gone missing that's what. She was taken by that foolish _child._" The Goth girl came down the stairs.

"Wait I got a text from her a few hours ago, but it was odd." There was hope.

"Let me see." She nodded clunking up the stairs then back down and handed me the electronic. _Hey Eve love and miss you guys always C._ I looked at the time stamp. Only an hour ago. I felt something flutter inside me. "She could be alive." I accidently said out loud. Eve made a choking noise and I took the device. "I'll be back I need to trace this." I opened the portal to my lab. I stepped through closing the portal and running to the machine. "Frank I need you to run this text and trace the electric piece so I may locate Claire." I said setting the cellular device on the table. After a few seconds a voice came from the speaker.

"Her phone is off, but I got where she was last. There is a good chance she might still be there. The text was sent an hour ago and she was last in this area fifteen minutes ago…" He had more to say, but I was already looking at the printout of her location. She was under the college. I left through a portal back to Amelie's office. I was still looking at the paper.

"Myrnin what is that?" She asked as I rushed up and showed her.

"She could still be alive." It pained me so to say that. She looked at it and nodded somewhere behind me.

"You go with my guards and take the front. Oliver and I with others will look for anywhere they could escape." I was already moving. I was a blur of motion moving through the sidewalks of Morganville. I finally arrived at the gates of TPU and bolted right in not waiting to see if Amelie's guards were still following. I shot through the masses of humans dallying around. I checked my map once again and saw she was under the science building. Ironic really. I crashed through the doors pushing through the standing humans. A few shouts of anger then silence as they realized I was not some human. I found the stairwell and it was locked on my first try. I backed up and kicked the door down with one good kick. It landed with a bang and I ran down the other flight of stairs leading deeper down. I could smell her in here. Except it was faint. I didn't let myself get discouraged and I continued down. I hit the end of the stairs and a door lay ahead. I tried it and once again it was locked. I repeated my action with the previous door. Same reaction from the door. I looked in. There were boxes stacked everywhere and dust littering everything. I looked at the ground and focused on the footsteps. There was a pair perfectly made whilst the other set was scuffs here and there. I could see the image of Claire being dragged by that wretched being and I shook myself. The scent as before was stale, but I continued. Amelie's guards had caught up and I told them to look around as well. A few feet in I saw pieces of something lie on the floor. It was Claire's cellular. She was here. I angrily kicked a box for not being sooner and a pile of them fell to the ground with a clatter. I stalked out and proceeded to the nearest portal. I stepped through into my lab.

"Frank tell me the places you don't have eyes on." I paced once again. Amelie came via portal into my lab.

"She wasn't there?" She asked.

"No and I'm just pacing because I got the wrong blood type." I clenched my fists. Oliver stepped through with her.

"This is why you should never fall in love." He stated bitterly.

"Do not tell me what to do _Oliver_. Love is the only emotion that separates us from animals. You only focus on the bad things that happen because of it you never see what joy and greatness can become of it. You will never know." I snarled and Frank finally replied.

"The old hospital, the old high school civic center, and the old tire factory." That means she has to be in one of those. She had to be.

"Good, I'll take the hospital. Oliver the tire factory and we rendezvous back at the civic center." I was going to start off when Amelie halted me.

"Myrnin I'll take the civic center if you take my guards." I shook my head.

"No." I was almost out of the lab.

"Then take them anyways." They materialized and I growled, but didn't say anything. I leapt out of the lab before they could say anything else. I was at the old hospital in no time. I looked up the front side and it glared menacingly back. It had my Claire and I was going to get her back. I was about to open the door when a high frequency screech pierced the air cause all four of us to crumble to the ground in pain. It was the worst thing I had ever experienced. It went into my skull like knives and stayed there imploding like landmines. I curled up on the ground trying to block out the sound but it was no good. After a few minutes it stopped and my ears were gushing blood. I felt light headed and only two of the guards stood up. Oh she was in there for sure. Why would he rig it to distract us? The guards carried the fallen vampire back to my lab and Amelie looked at her fallen soldier and ran over to him. "George no." She whispered and sighed. "What happened?"

"He set up something triggering the door to sound of a frequency that only we can hear. And that is the end result. We must find some –" I was going to finish, but I fainted from blood loss and only remember Amelie looking at me with worry.

xXx

_Sixteen Hours Ago – Myrnin_

I woke up on my couch and I bolted upright. How long had I been out? My throat closed up with hunger and my fangs snapped down puncturing my lip. I flashed to the kitchen and down four whole bags cold. I stuck another bag in the microwave whilst I waited for the red to clear. I took it out and savored this one. I went to my lab and started to rummage through the drawers. Come on it had to be here somewhere. I didn't have time to make a new – ah! I pulled out the sound canceling device and attached it to my jacket. I didn't want Amelie to find out I left. I put on a hat and heard someone clear their throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amelie sat queenly on my chair.

"Out." I began to climb the steps.

"No you're not." She stated coolly.

"Watch me." I made it to the door and four guards faced back at me. "Get out of my way." They didn't move. "Amelie order them to move." She said nothing. "Amelie! Now would be great." I turned around and she was looking at her hand in fascination.

"No you need rest. A good rest." She stood up dusting herself off.

"I don't need rest. I will rest when I find Claire." She clasped her hands in front of her.

"You need your sanity. You must rest. When was the last time you had a rest?"

"That doesn't matter I need to go she could very well be de – "I couldn't get myself to say it. I had just gotten her I didn't want to lose her so soon.

"She wouldn't want you to get yourself killed because you haven't rested. Have you even taken your medication?" I dodged the question knowing I hadn't.

"You can't keep me here." I said softly. "And you can't make me rest."

"Oh but I can. To both." She nodded and a powder wafted in front of me knocking me out cold.

_Two Hours Ago – Myrnin_

I was going to kill her after I was done with Barnabos. I woke up groggily and I heard my name being called. Claire. I bolted up, my world momentarily fuzzy and rocking, throwing myself out of the shack. I saw her tied up and bruised. Everything about her seemed damaged. Nothing was safe. That meant I got to return the favor to Barney.

"Claire!" I tried to grab her, but he already had her halfway through the portal. He gave a manic smile and yanked her back making me even angrier. So he was the one who had been making strange portals appear then disappear. I knew it. I tried to open one to where she was, but it was no use his lock was greater than mine. I didn't know how he did it, yet all I knew was my anger was even more flared than before. I tried to focus on Claire and her battered body and fell to my knees. I wailed into the fall night and cursed the day I didn't wake up for her. I collected myself and I felt my body take ice as a persona. I walked stiffly back to my lab and grabbed an assortment of knives. I grabbed Bob for help and finally stuffed the knives in my pockets and a portal opened behind me. I took no time to run out. I flashed to the old hospital and turned on the noise canceller. I put it on the approximate setting and was about to touch the door when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I whirled around kicking the person and they flew back. Oliver landed and looked at me.

"I'm here to help." I was shocked to say the least.

"Why do you care?" I said coldly.

"I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I have a hunch it will only be resolved if I help you." He stepped forward and I decided it was better than sending Amelie.

"Fine stay with me this is going to hurt." I ran through the glass doors and the noise if it went off at all was silent. I burst down the hallways kicking down every door I came across. Oliver checked the rooms. Not in this wing. I let go of Bob and he scurried away. He knew what to do. He missed her as much as I. Okay not as much, but he did miss her. We continued down and I saw out of the corner of my eye movement. Bob had come back and I picked him up. He jumped out of my hands and hurried down the corridor. I followed.

"We are following a spider?" Oliver said disgusted.

"That's the plan." I said turning the last corner and saw the face I had wanted to tear apart for the past day and a half. Broccoli.

**Ok so I finally finished woot woot and I wanted to add a little humor to try and lighten the mood, I hope you liked it so you get one more chappy then I'm callin it quits I gots too many amazing ideas up my sleeve I don't want to scamper away in the wash. Till next chappy.**


	4. Safe

**Hello I am glad to finally finish this off….that came out wrong sorry I mean I am glad to write it but all great things must come to an end Experiment's last chapter will be up within the week enjoy**

_Present – Myrnin_

"Well what a surprise to see you two fine gentlemen here today. What may I help you with?" He stood calmly and had his hands behind his back. I wanted to kill him right then and there, but then I might lose Claire.

"Where is she?" I seethed.

"Whom ever do you refer to?" He tried playing dumb. I wasn't having any of it. I flashed forward and grabbed his neck swinging around slamming him into the wall closest to me.

"Is your memory refreshed?" He coughed and blood came out. He gave an evil grin.

"I could have you arrested for assault."

"And I could charge you with murder now tell. Me. Where. She. Is!" I screeched in his ear and when he didn't say anything I shoved him into Oliver. Oliver held my by the shoulders and smiled. Fangs and all. I looked around and I caught the last few legs of Bob slip under a door way. I ran over to it and tried the knob. It scorched my hand and I yowled in pain. I heard the child laugh behind me. Oliver silenced him with a hand over his mouth. I looked around for something and saw nothing. I saw a big enough lip above the door for me to hang on to and I jumped up swinging back with all my force and throwing myself at the door legs stiff as boards. The door flew off the hinges landing with a gunshot of noises. Inside the scene sent my eyes red with fury. Claire lay tied to a bed and I had never seen her more battered. He face was caked in dirt and dried blood. River beds left tracks on her face from when she cried. Her hands lay limply above her head and her legs looked bruised and scratches were prevalent.

"Myrnin." She chocked. Then I saw he eyes grow as big as saucers. "Look ou- " It was too late the stake was already in my heart.

_Present – Claire_

The silhouette was giving off tidal waves of anger. Their eyes were blood red and I was terrified until I recognized the familiar body frame. Myrnin. He didn't give up. I called his name and then I saw another silhouette behind him. The face even more terrifying. He had something in his hand and I couldn't figure it out before it was too late. I tried to warn him, but he had already fallen to the floor paralyzed. The wood stuck out of his back and I could faintly see blood trickle down Myrnin's back. The silhouette still standing looked at me with a murderous glance. He hurried to grab my binds and tugged me to hurry. I cried out.

"Come on he's dead let's go." He pulled me again. I was standing as best I could and watched Myrnin's lifeless body. Well more lifeless than usual. We began to pass him and I stopped and pulled back on the restraints.

"Let me say good bye." I cried.

"No." He said sternly and pulled again. I dropped to the floor like a rag doll and crawled next to his body. "Get up now." He said with more force and an extra tug. I shook my head and buried it in Myrnin's shoulder taking a deep breath; breathing in his scent. Old parchment, faint blood, chemicals, and something completely him. I looked up briefly and saw the faint outline of Bob. I had an idea. He scurried closer and crawled into my hands that lay tied behind my back. As soon as he was still I threw him with all of my might at my capturer. I heard him scream as I suppose Bob bit him. No venom, but it was enough to scare him shitless. When he let go of my confides I jumped up popping my knees super close to my chest and pulling my hands from under them. My hands were now in front of me. I landed and grabbed hold of the stake. My once friend screamed in anger and I heard a soft thud. I didn't want to know. He grabbed my chains and tried to pull me away. It only loosened the stake. He tried again not being able to see what I was doing he blindly was helping me kill himself. He tugged one final time and I too pulled. With a sickening squelch the stake was free and Myrnin screamed in rage standing, turning around, and lunging at the beast all in one fluid movement. Myrnin had the man up against the wall well above his head feet dangling and I saw no mercy. I walked out into the opaque light and my eyes stung. I walked back into the darkness and my eyes felt better. I looked carefully and saw Oliver on the floor similar to Myrnin, only Oliver had silver damage all around the wound. No. Oliver wasn't my best bud, but he didn't deserve to die like this.

"Myrnin when I say go throw him at Oliver." There was no response, but I knew he would do as I say. I hurried to Oliver and I took a deep breath. I exhaled and took another deep breath again, yet in this deep breath I pulled with all my might and the stake loosened substantially. I took one more exhale and it was free. Oliver's breath was shallow and he looked weak. And hungry. "Now!" Myrnin threw the man in his hands at Oliver and blindly Oliver caught him. He was blinded by hunger and rage and sank his elongated fangs into the man's next. The scream was ear piercing. I put my hands over my ears and Myrnin grabbed me. He carried me in his arms away from the gruesome scene. After a few seconds the sound like a cooked noodle hitting the floor only amplified a hundred times filled the corridor. Oliver lay on his back breathing heavily and his eyes were closed.

"You made me kill him." He sounded blank. I couldn't speak my voice had frozen in my throat and I could hardly make sense of what he was saying. Myrnin stepped in.

"It was up to you or me." He returned. I buried my head in his chest and my hands and feet burned from the sudden use. Myrnin put me down for a minute to get my restraints off and grabbed hold only there to be burning followed after. He growled, but I saw the pain contorting his face. He looked all around the chains and he had a strange look on his face. "He used my bonding agent to glue these together with silver chains." He sounded interested, but looked around. He picked me up again and flashed away. I hid my hands so he wouldn't get hurt and he must have found what he was looking for, for he stopped and set me on a counter top. He rummaged through the cabinets and found a huge bowl. I saw what he was looking for. A faucet. To wash away the bonding agent. He filled up the bowl and set my hands in there gently. My cuts and bruises burned. I knew for a fact something was broken now. He reached up to stroke my face and I shied away. I didn't mean to it was just…..I don't think I could deal with affection for a little bit. "Claire…. You're okay now." He stated softly, but didn't try to touch my anymore. The chains melted into pieces in minutes and I stared at the damage of my hands. I couldn't help it I pulled my hands out of the water and hurled. I didn't want to see the rest of my body if my wrists looked like that. I finally stopped and he was rubbing my back. Some of my tension was released, but I don't think my mind set would ever be the same.

xXx

_Four Weeks Later – Myrnin_

Claire didn't tell me everything that had happened and I didn't blame her. She told me how he had forced her to write that note. As she was cleaning up she slipped the key into the book, so I would know the real meaning behind the note. I had done research on this mysterious fellow and found he was a wanted felon. What a better place to hide a felon then somewhere that didn't exist. He had eight counts of rape and two counts of murder. I knew it would take a long time for her to recover. Not only physically, but mentally. Every time I got too close she made her statement clear with a huge step away. It hurt me at first that I couldn't do anything to help. No way for me to make it better. Her friends were glad to hear she was alright, but she distanced herself from them. She distanced herself from me. She slept when I didn't. Her wounds from the event were almost healed. The only time it was okay for me to give her physical contact was when I needed to apply the medication or the off chance our arms brushed during an experiment or a light touch when she would get excited. She didn't attend school for a while until she was comfortable to face people again. Amelie dropped the charges for murder on Oliver after a very heated explanation of what happened. The town had moved on whilst Claire lagged behind. I could hear her screaming sometimes when she was asleep. I would hear her cry every so often when she thought I was wrapped up in an experiment. Some days she was so suppressed by the weight of the tragedy that she wouldn't talk, or even speak to me. One day I came back from a council meeting to see a razor in her hand and her vein almost pierced. After that day I never left her unattended with sharp objects. Only until recently could I hug her and it brought me such joy. They only lasted seconds, but it was progress. Bob had not made it through the attack. Even Claire cried, for he had been a huge part in this operation. I knew she was going to get better. It was only a matter of time. I had all of the time in the world and I would give her all of it if it meant one day I would be able to feel her lips on mine, her warm body mix with my icy one. I felt a calm wash over me my eyes were fuzzed over with black….

My eyes snapped open to the searing pain piercing my body. The tiny pin pricks of the draug biting me. I tried to move, but the water was infested with draug. I was going to die here and the last image I would see was Claire's beautiful face and I realized that that was more torture than the draug slowly draining me of my blood. They made me dream of the life I had always wanted and then swiped it away from me only to wake me up when it was my time to go. I was going to die and Claire had never shared my love.

**Sooo I know imma bitch aren't I but a good twist no? so I'm done with this and will finish up Experiment and then I can finally move on I hoped yall liked it next page is actually a track list for those who wanted one so yea thanks**


	5. Playlist

Harder to Breath – Maroon 5  
Face Down – Red Jump Suit Apparatus  
Headstrong – Trapt  
The Kill – 30 Seconds To Mars  
Addicted – Saving Abel  
Last Resort – Papa Roach  
Burn it Down – Linkin Park  
Monster – Meg and Dia  
All Around Me – Flyleaf  
Tears Don't Fall – Bullet For My Valentine  
In The End – Linkin Park


End file.
